A Feudal Fairy Tale
by VanitasVani
Summary: Kagome was once a princess who hated her average life. She escaped, not knowing of the dangerous path ahead. Kagome's lifeless broken body crosses paths with Sesshomaru, and he ponders why Tenseiga want's to save a mere human. What is her fate, is it to warm Sesshomaru's cold heart? What happens when she receives horrid visions of her forgotten past? Read and Review to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**A FEAUDAL FAIRY TALE**

Read&Review. I promise a better explanation in the next chapter but this is like a prologue. I am just getting the story started! ENJOY.

_**PAST (3 days ago) : **__I pull back the satin curtains, staring into the great beyond. The sun just started to rise, sprinkling light throughout the distant lands and actually reaching through the thicket of tree's that lay just outside the palace. The wind is picking up and the water in the moat below my window is churning dangerously, threatening to suck anyone who falls into its dark depths. How I wish to be the water, at least it gets a sense of freedom; flowing freely wherever it pleases, brushing against ever rock, leaving no pebble unturned. I sigh and close the curtains, awaiting my maid for she is to pick out my outfit for the day. I wish to pick my own outfit, but father won't allow it because he says I won't pick proper attire. I heavily through myself onto my bed and wrap my thin, silk comforter around me. Father says I will be engaged soon, once he finds the right man that he thinks is suitable to become my husband but I think it is unfair and that I should be the one to pick who I will be with for the rest of my days but no such luck will come to me._

My foot catches on an upturned root and I topple over head first. Tears threaten to fall from my cerulean irises, as a pain coils around my left foot and restricts it in a tight grasp. I cry out in pain, tears streaming down my face, making my eyelashes clash together into tiny black triangles.  
I slowly pull my face of the dirty ground and turn my whole body over, sending a new war of raging pain throughout my leg. My foot is twisted in a ghastly angle, making more sheets of liquid fall from my eyes. My hand reaches up to grab the tree beside me, but I fail to clutch it and my hand falls limply back to my side, causing a couple nails to break and stick in the tree. Blood starts to well onto my fingertips but I rip a piece of my sleeve off of my kimono and wrap it tightly around my bleeding fingers.

I push up on my hands and start to drag my body; dirt collects onto my baby blue kimono as I rake myself through a deep mud pile. I do this for about thirty minutes before I collapse in agony. My body racks with sobs and I think back to a couple days ago when father and I fought. Why did I have to be so arrogant and leave my beloved family all because I wanted to be free? I will die not even being able to say goodbye to them.

Night falls hastily, drowning me in darkness with no sign of the moon between the impenetrable branches above me. A wolf howls to the moon somewhere close by, followed by its comrades. At least one thing in this forest actually can see the moon once more before they die, where as I will die in silent darkness.  
I make out paws padding my way; the wolfs sniff out the scent of my blood and break out into a run towards me. This is it, this is where I meet my end and become fresh kill for a blood-thirsty pack of man eating wolves. I tilt my head sideways and gaze into the darkness, catching blood red eyes glaring back. I hurriedly close my eyes, waiting for the first wolf to jump. One wolf howls piercingly, probably giving the first signal to attack. A wolf slams into my body, scraping its claws down my side. I scream in pain as a burning fire sprouts inside me where the whole greedily dug its sharp claws. Claws and teeth are everywhere, tearing at skin and digging deep into my skin. It is as if they are playing with me, a worthless prey that can't even defend itself. Why won't they end my suffering already? The small fire that burned within me soon spread throughout my body, causing a raging inferno all over my body.

Just as a wolf is about to bite deep into my throat, a male voice booms among the crowd of wolves.  
"Well done wolves. Hurry and eat so we can move onto the next village."

So there is either a talking wolf or a man among them? Before I can answer my own question, fangs rip into my throat, tearing up my jugular and all my blood comes pouring out.

Sesshomaru P.O.V

"Where is that foolish girl?" Jaken says impatiently.  
Just then, Rin's scream penetrates my extra- sensitive hearing, causing me to wince. I swiftly head into the direction of her screech, leaving Jaken to watch over Ah-Un.  
"LORD SESSHOMARU!" Rin yells.  
I pray Rin isn't in any serious danger, I have already resurrected her once and life has a very delicate balance in which Tenseiga cannot save Rin another time.

I land into the thicket of trees beside Rin; she seems unharmed but a frightened look dances across her face. She lifts up her hand and point's into the direction behind me. I advert my gaze from Rin and catch the scent of blood. How could I not notice the stench before? Maybe I was too caught up in saving this human to sense the deathly scent. A sickly pale girl lies a couple feet away, drenched in crimson liquid. Rin grabs my hand and wrenches me over to the dead body.

"She is beautiful." Rin murmurs. The girl is beautiful with full pink lips, long luscious black hair and porcelain skin.  
"Please resurrect her Lord Sesshomaru!" She cries.  
I lift a silver eyebrow and ponder the thought of resurrecting a mere mortal.  
"She is just another human Rin, everyone dies eventually." I retort.  
"Please Lord, I am a human too! She is so young; everyone deserves a chance at living!" Rin pleads.

Tenseiga rattles within its sheath, clearly wanting to be summoned to help this wench. I grasp the handle and tug it out, admiring the gleaming blade I never use. Tenseiga has a special property in it that it cannot harm any living beings, which is ironic for a sword. However its power lies in the fact that it can bring the recently dead back to life as well as healing the wounded. Tenseiga allows a powerful wielder to see and slay the beings from the underworld, as well as bringing up to 100 beings back to life in one mighty swing. It should be noted that Tenseiga has a mind of its own, as at various points, it wishes for me to draw it.

I see the grey beings from the underworld surrounding the young girl's body and I quickly cut them down, turning them into a pile of ash.

The girl opens big, blue eyes surrounded by thick, tangled lashes. Rin grabs her hand and nuzzles it.

"You should join us on our journey, I have always wanted to have a sister but mother didn't want another child," Rin pipes excitingly. "Lord Sesshomaru, can she come with us?"

I hear the child's question but she already knows the answer. The girl will just slow us down drastically and Rin will always want me to save her.

"What is your name?" Rin beams.  
The young girl coughs slightly, a smile lighting up her face.  
"My name is Kagome."


	2. The boy that looks like Sesshomaru

**The boy that looks like Sesshomaru**

Please READ&REVIEW. I seriously love reviews and I will give anyone who reviews a cookie!

"Kagome, Kagome!" Rin yells. Kagome whips around, prepared to save Rin but all she sees is a big smile and a huge bundle of white flowers that she hands off to Kagome.  
"Why thank you Rin." I giggle.  
I look up to catch Sesshomaru's gold wandering eyes on me and Rin, but he quickly looks away.

"Why does he always look so mad?" I ponder.  
Rin stares up at me with huge, brown eyes and twitches her mouth.

"That's how Lord Sesshomaru is I guess. You shouldn't bother him though about saving you, he does have a kind heart but he doesn't like to show it."

I give glorious man another look over: Sesshōmaru appears handsome and frail-looking at the same time and fairly tall and lean-built. He is light-skinned with pointy ears, golden amber eyes and knee-length silver hair with short bangs. He has a Prussian blue crescent moon on his forehead that can be seen beneath his bangs. There are two magenta stripes on each cheek and on the sides of his wrists, as well as one magenta stripe on each of his eye lids.

Sesshomaru's armor includes a spiked pauldron that covers his left shoulder attached to the upper section of his cuirass. Both his armor and his long flowing sash have a decided Chinese influence, as opposed to the customary Japanese armor and sash. His Kimono is mostly white with red and white cherry blossom flowers that crest at the collar and sleeves, showing that he is of royal birth. He wears Sashinuki Hakama, (a type of traditional flowing Japanese pants), which are gathered at the ankles producing the "ballooning" effect. His footwear consists of flat pointed ankle-high boots. The left side of his collar features the crest of the Azai clan. On his right shoulder is a white object that appears to have a fluffy appearance, looking as if it is attached to his body.

"He looks really strong." I frown.  
"Oh yes, you are correct! Lord Sesshomaru is the strongest demon alive!" Rin squeals.  
My eyes open wide as my heart clenches with fear. I am traveling with a demon! I-I knew that name was familiar, I have heard fairy tales about Sesshomaru the great dog demon, born from Inu no Taisho who was said to be the strongest demon ever born. He will most likely kill me, what do I do? I should just run away now and get as far away as possible, I can obviously find some village outside of this forest. I hurriedly throw away that thought; Rin wouldn't let him hurt me. Why is he traveling with such a young human girl when he is a strong, full-fledged demon?

"Come on, let's go find food Kagome!" Rin says delightfully while softly taking my hand in her tiny fragile ones.  
"How old are you Rin?" I ask.

"Oh, I am 9," She snickers "How old are you?"

I pause, how old was I? I can't really remember anything of my past life but I don't know why.  
I remember father and mother bringing me a birthday cake, made up of wheat grains. They sang me a "happy birthday," song, and counted up until my age and I said "okay stop!" I think I am-  
"15."  
Rin looked up at me slightly, probably questioning if I really did look 15. Rin was a very small child who had long black hair, pale skin, and bright brown eyes. Her hair had bangs, but the bangs on the right side were tied up into a small ponytail jutting out in front of her face. Rin's appearance was that of a typically young, barefoot peasant girl that did pass the age of about 9 or 10 so I wasn't really surprised by her answer to my question.  
"You look older Kagome."  
"Oh really? I always thought I looked younger."  
I hear a really high- pitched voice enter my mind.  
"Quit dawdling and go find food! Lord Sesshomaru cannot bask in his greatness forever!" Jaken seethes.

"Jaken is a ferocious one, isn't he?" I say with a tone dripping with sarcasm.  
Rin looks up from picking carrots from the field "About as ferocious as I am! But he is feisty when defending Lord Sesshomaru."  
I stare back down, ripping out carrots and getting my hands all muddy. I get a pain in my body, feeling the sickening agony of my leg being contorted into an odd angle and dragging myself through a muddy terrain. _I push up on my hands and start to drag my body; dirt collects onto my baby blue kimono as I rake myself through a deep mud pile. I do this for about thirty minutes before I collapse in agony. My body racks with sobs and I think back to a couple days ago when father and I fought. Why did I have to be so arrogant and leave my beloved family all because I wanted to be free? I will die not even being able to say goodbye to them.  
_  
I sense tears start to form in my eyes, like a dam about to burst. What is happening to me? Why am I having these visions? Every time I think of father, a warm face comes to mind with brown, chest-nut coloured eyes and sleek black hair. I don't ever remember pulling myself through mud, maybe this will happen in the future? I don't even know where father is so how could I even be able to see him and why didn't I get to say goodbye?

Sesshomaru P.O.V

"Kagome?" Rin murmurs, waving a hand in front of Kagome's blank face.  
Kagome is a rather attractive young woman, with a curvaceous figure and well-toned thighs, because of her beauty and attractiveness she is one of the only women I will actually think about looking at twice. She sort of looks like Kikyo, the dead girl Inuyasha follows around like a lost puppy. She has somewhat pale skin (not as pale as Kikyo's though), long wavy black hair with noticeably huge azure blue eyes.

Come to think of it, she looks a lot like Kikyo with her flawless alabaster- white skin and long rick black hair. Kagome wasn't resurrected though except by me, and she isn't made up of graveyard soil and bones. Perhaps she knows Kikyo though?

"Human, do you know a woman by the name of Kikyo?"  
As soon as I said the name, her distant eyes snap back to the real world and her teeth clenched while she balls her fists tightly. She closed her eyes and her forehead went up into tiny wrinkles. Deep in thought, the girl looked a lot more like Kikyo was probably older then Kagome by a couple years in appearance at least. Who knows how long ago died.

"I can't remember anything except that the name sounds familiar. Does she walk around with a young boy around my age that looks kind of like you?"  
I gasp suddenly, she knows Inuyasha!

"What do you know of the Miko and the Hanyou?" I ask through gritted teeth. I wonder what Inuyasha did to this poor girl. I walk over to the girl and hook my finger under her chin, bringing her sweet gaze to mine.  
"Like I said, I-I can't remember except the name Kikyo brings dark thoughts to my mind." She says, a deep blush filling her cheeks.  
I give her a curious look but ask no further questions. That pathetic half demon, what would he want with a mere human? I drop her chin, wondering why I even went over there and made contact with her in the first place.

Inuyasha P.O.V

"My sweet Kikyo." I purr while stroking her pale skin. She stares at me with her marvelous brown eyes, giving me such a delicate stare. I bend over and kiss the smooth skin on her forehead, causing her to lift up her hand and clutch the back of my neck, keeping my lips on her forehead. She lets go and gives me an wicked smile that I love.  
"Dearest, promise me that you will stay by my side?"  
My jaw drops unexpectedly and I wince in pain. "You doubt me Kikyo? I would never leave you or do anything to hurt you, because I want to be with you. I will be by your side when you get the rest of your soul back and I am determined to stay with you after that too."

"Good, that wench doesn't deserve the soul that is rightfully mine." She winks.  
"Keh, you are right."

Kagome P.O.V

When Sesshomaru made communication with my skin, butterflies started fluttering around in my stomach. Why? I don't know how a demon could force such an emotion towards me; I don't know why I felt compelled for him to keep his hand there. I presume he was just comforting me, considering when he mentioned the name "Kikyo" a shudder pulsed through my whole entire body.

I recall that one boy who was with her clearer then day; He has shining silver hair and two furry dog ears that were nestled into the tuck of his fine hair. He was about a couple of inches taller than me with fair skin and a neatly- built form but nothing compared to Sesshomaru. His golden eyes undoubtedly remind me of Sesshomaru, and whenever I look at Sesshomaru, I think of that boy. I don't feel love or warmth to the picture of this boy in my mind, I feel hatred and longing.

For some reason, I think this boy used to capture my heart until he did something un-forgivable, but these memory's don't seem to want to resurface and they leave me in despair. I want to turn the page, find out why these remembrances are occurring and why they hurt me so badly. Just when I was about to give up, a name surfed into my mind, knocking me to the ground. I grasp my stomach forcefully, trying to regain my breath after hearing the horrific name.  
"_Inuyasha."_

**Why does Inuyasha's name strike Kagome with despair? Don't worry; this has nothing to do with the T.V show or manga. This story is made by just my own thoughts and words, and there will be no InuXKag but maybe there was a long time ago when she lived in the palace! Read&Review to find out in the next chapter  
**


	3. Demon Slayers Meet There Final End

**A Feudal Fairy Tale**

Princess not Priestess! ; Demon Slayers.

"Kagome are you okay?" Rin asks, a look of worry playing across her soft features.  
I grunt, "I will be."  
Sesshomaru's golden gaze flickers towards me, and for the first time, I see kindness in them. He strides over to me and bends down on one knee, clutching my chin and pulling my head up once again.  
"Kagome, what is happening?"  
"I-It's nothing, just some old memories." I hastily tilt my gaze away from his, not wanting the sweet sensation to fill my body all over again.  
"Kagome, look at me."  
I shyly look up at him, wondering why he seemed so keen on me training my eyes on him.  
"You look just like Kikyo."  
My eyes go wide and I shoot away from him but he grab's both of my elbows. I start thrashing wildly, trying to make him let go but his grip just tightens.  
"Lord Sesshomaru, she is hurting! Let her go this instant!" Rin yelps.  
"How do you know Kikyo and Inuyasha? Why do you look like Kikyo? Is she your sister?"

I give him a cold stare, "NO! I told you, I can't remember I-In-In," I stutter but can't get the word out because it pains me. A shiver crawls up my spine, making me tremble in Sesshomaru's grasp.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Get this straight Sesshomaru; I wouldn't lie to you over recalling these two people! Their names make me shudder in terror and remembering their faces hurt me greatly so I would suggest we stop talking about them!"  
Sesshomaru looks taken aback but he still seems to enjoy my pain by raising a defined silver brow. "Why are you enjoying my agony?" I snarl.  
He laughs half-heartedly before giving me his "serious" glare.  
"I never said I was Kagome, I just don't understand what is happening."  
"I don't want your concern, all I want is friends that I can live with until I die of old age and you aren't even giving me that because you're being a jerk!"  
"I can protect you Kagome, just in exchange for your trust."  
I let out a small growl of terror, remembering that same line used on me before.

_"Inuyasha, what if my father catches me with you? My father will soon have to find a suitable man for me." I mutter.  
"I wouldn't let those fools touch me, let alone you!" he sneers._

I look up from picking purple flowers in the meadow behind my castle to stare at Inuyasha. His ears twitch as he senses that I am gazing at him; he must feel the discomfort vibrating from me. He settles down beside, grabbing my hand lightly. His hands are cold and he has rough calluses on his palms from wielding his violent sword but just his touch is enough to calm me down, but only slightly.

"Even father would kill me if he found out I have been dawdling around with a man before being married and you could do nothing to stop him."  
"Don't doubt me Kagome; you need to trust me here. I can protect you, but you need to trust me." He retorts while leaning down towards me, pressing his forehead to mine. When his lips start to close the distance, I notice that his eyes are distant, as if he is picturing kissing someone else but it only lasts a second and I contemplate if I actually saw it.

I scream loudly, right in Sesshomaru's face. I jump into his arms expectantly, balling his white kimono in my hands. _Why are these visions coming back to me? What purpose do they serve me? This Inuyasha person certainly had an impact on my life a lengthy time ago._

**Sesshomaru P.O.V**  
Surprise lights up my face as Kagome hurdled herself into my arms. Rin gives me a suspicious glance, probably dawning on the thought of what was happening. Her small body wove tightly against mine, as if she was clutching me for dear life. Something startled her dearly, but I decide that I will not show concern for this young girl so I hesitantly lift my arms off her back and let them descend back down to my side.  
A rustling in the bushes behind me causes me to thrust Kagome off and throw her behind me. A pack of demon slayers crash through the trees, each letting out a screeching battle cry as they wave there puny weapons in the air. They are dressed in full black clothes with knee pads and elbow pads of different colours on each human. There armor seems to be made from bones of slain Yokai. They each wear a metal masks that presumably protect the wearer from poison and miasma from demons.

Each had a weapon aimed at me; a young girl carried a Hiraikotsu, a massive boomerang which is made of the bones of Yokai that have been killed by these wicked demon slayers. Kusarigama, a sharp sickle on a chain, possibly made of demon bone, is wielded by a young boy about a little older than Rin. A young man flicks out his dagger gauntlet; a sharp dagger that is hidden within his sleeve and can be retracted. Wakizashi; a short one-handed sword, some mistake it to be a katana, is poised to attack me at any given moment. The girl who is clad with pink armor pads and the deadly Hiraikotsu gives us a look of regret, showing she doesn't want to hurt anyone here. The girl is precisely just a teenager of average height with light brown eyes and long dark brown hair that is tied securely into a ponytail. Smoky pink eye adorns both of her eye lids, giving her a mysterious look.  
"Sango, throw the paralyzing bomb!" A gruff voice says behind a thick metal mask. The young girl whips out a bomb and tosses it at me, making it land harmlessly beside my foot. It cracks a tiny bit and lets out small amounts of poison gas but does no further impairment. I crash my foot down on it, toxic fumes engulfing my body. Kagome, Rin and Jaken climb onto A-Un and watch the battle from above, out of harms way.  
The demon slayers have shocked looks on their faces, probably wondering why there feeble bomb didn't paralyze me. The girl, Sango, mounts a huge cat resembling a sabre-toothed tiger. Flames emerge from the large cat's feet and matching twin tails. The figure is a Nekomata, a vast demon cat that once was a trusted servant to the Miko Midiroko, the creator of the Shikon no Tama. Sango soar's over-head, circling around me plentiful times before leaping off the Yokai and flinging her Hiraikotsu at me. I block her weapon with ease by producing my poison whip; I can generate a thin, whip-like strand of yellow-green energy from my fingertips that can slice through almost anything. The whip also displays characteristics of poison akin to the burning effect it has on contact. I often use it in combat not only as a weapon, but as a utility tool as well. The whip can extend great distances and retrieve people or objects in motion. It can also puncture armor and human flesh with intense energy similar to a projectile. For some reason, it doesn't affect her boomer-rang but it stopped it from flying back into her grasp. Her Hiraikotsu must be made up of strong demon bones or else that would have seared right through her pathetic weapon.  
A Kusarigama whizzes by my head, and I turn to the young boy who threw it. He has a look of pure determination but sweat is dripping down his face and he is shaking severely. I lash my whip at the group of Demon Slayers, penetrating the whole group and watch as there body's split in half. Their entire torso's slide to the ground as blood seeps from their wounds; just another irritating problem gone.  
I hope Kagome doesn't see this; she will be thoroughly frightened. I take note that the young boy didn't get hit by my whip because of his height. The boy and Sango have frightened glances dancing across their faces as they look at me, hatred pooling in their eyes. I see a blue kimono fall past my eyes and land on the ground as an alarmed Kagome rushes over to the group of bloody men.  
"I will kill you for this!" Sango cries, tears pouring down her face.  
She picks up her Hiraikotsu, and takes off towards me. She jumps into the air and brings her Hiraikotsu flailing towards me. As the weapon flies in the direction of me, a black aura twists and churns around the boomer-rang. I thrust up my arm to stop it as it closes in, faking nonchalant yawn. It rips through my right arm and blandly bounces of his armor.  
"What? How could this happen?" I say shocked. Then I remember the demonic aura palpitating through the Hiraikotsu and curse my stupidity. Sango half-heartedly smirks, tears still streaming down her pale cheeks. When her weapon returned, she threw it once again but this time there was no pulsing aura and I easily block it. _She let her hatred take over her body and once it consumed her body, her Hiraikotsu responded and her hate went into the weapon._  
"Sesshomaru!" Kagome squawks.  
She immediately runs toward me.  
"Are you hurt Sesshomaru," she asks and when I don't respond, she nuzzles herself into my chest.

**Kagome P.O.V**

When I embraced Sesshomaru, he slightly winced and I knew I had hurt him. I loosen my grip and turn around; the young girl that goes by the name of Sango is cautiously staring at me.  
"Move you fool!" She shouts.  
"Never." I howl while picking up a discarded bow from one of the dead demon slayers and load it with an arrow. I never really practiced with a bow but it is the only weapon close to me and if I move, Sesshomaru is sure to be hurt by her boomer-rang. Sango takes out her Hiraikotsu and charges me, a remorseful expression crossing her face. I aim the arrow at her and let it fly. It sails in the air, gaining a powerful pink aura as it glides toward her. I raise an eyebrow; Confusion whirls around my body. Where the hell did that come from?  
"Sister, NO!" her brother roars while diving in front of Sango who was paralyzed with fright. The arrow skewers the young boy through the stomach, causing uproar of emotions on his muddied face. He slumps to the ground by Sango's feet, his last moments coming to a close. What have I done? I just killed a young boy to save a dangerous Yokai that I just recently met.  
"Bitch." Sango snarls in my direction as her knees buckle and she follows her brother to the ground.  
"Y-You are a Miko?" Sesshomaru demands.  
"I am a princess, not a priestess!" I yell, tears falling from my sapphire blue eyes.  
Sango glares up at me, drenched in her brother's blood from hugging his broken body. Her eyes are badly blood-shot and she is weeping loudly as she clutches her bloody mess of a brother.  
"You have no reason to cry. You were defending a demon, you are not worthy of life!" she freaks.  
"You're right, I am not worthy of living in this world."  
Sesshomaru seizes my arm, pulling me to him.  
"Kagome, don't do anything drastic. You are just as pure-hearted as anyone on this planet, you deserve to live. From what I can tell, you are a Miko and the world needs your purifying powers. Don't feel pain for the death of this foolish mortal, everyone dies eventually."  
I push away from Sesshomaru and head in the direction of the girl and her brother, "I will die eventually and I will do everything in my power to save someone even if it means death."  
I kneel down before the dying boy and he gives me a curious glance.  
"Back away priestess! You ended the life of my beloved brother; you are supposed to be pure! You're nothing but a cold-hearted bitch!" Sango states while seething with rage.  
"No Sango, she was just defending a friend. Don't hold a grudge against her; she did what she had to." He croaks while coughing up blood.  
"I'm sorry, I am so sorry."  
I close my eyes, wondering why I did what I did. Sesshomaru murdered a whole group of men with his poison whip; it was only natural for Sango to get angry and try to get revenge for her fellow Demon Slayers. Sesshomaru may not have been able to defend himself against her Hiraikotsu so I thought the best solution was to defend him. I let the arrow fly loose without even thinking of the consequences that would come from it.  
Sango picks up her weapon, targeting it straight for Kagome's head.  
"No, you aren't."

**Review or I won't post anymore chapters ;) I love reading your wonderful reviews, and ****SymmetricalGirl8DeathTheKid****, you will get your cookie:D**


End file.
